


Natural Instincts

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One natural instinct bird laguz is to fly free; the other is to fulfill their sexual desires as the need arises. Tibarn unwittingly denies Reyson of both, and the heron prince isn't putting up with any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Instincts

Reyson stood in the light of the setting sun, watching the Hawk King's eyes and ears set off for a quick flight.

The king himself did not join them today. "Reconnaissance," he had said just a few minutes earlier, "leave the grunt work to the grunts, eh?"

Reyson couldn't help but smirk knowingly. He and Tibarn both knew that Ulki and Janaff just longed to feel the breeze flowing through their feathers after such long hours in the tactician's tent. His sensitive laguz ears then picked up the sound of soft footsteps nearby and turned his head to the direction of the tent.

Tibarn, stepping out of the tent and up behind Reyson, said, "They won't be long." The heron turned to meet his gaze and smiled, a glint in his eyes. "Shall we go for a flight of our own? You usually fare better after stretching your wings. Why not chase after our friends?" Reyson suggested with a shrug.

Tibarn snorted. "The only flight you're going on today, my prince, is a flight of fantasy. And by that, I mean, go to bed, get some rest and have sweet dreams. Not-"

He was cut off as Reyson wrapped his slender arms around Tibarn's neck and half-dragged him into their tent. Beating his wings to gain some leverage, he pressed his lips onto Tibarn's. When they broke, Reyson simply glared.

"Who are you to deny my natural instincts, O Hawk King?"

"Reyson, you're a _heron_ -"

"On both counts! You're advising me to deny myself of flight and of you in exchange for a few extra hours of sleep?"

"Heh. Stubborn little heron. Don't complain tomorrow if you're exhausted on the battlefield. In fact, by continuing this you're forfeiting your right to march there-"

" _No._ For Ashera's sake, _no_."

"Oh, fine then, we'll see. Reyson, whichever _desire_ you choose to satisfy tonight is inevitably going to take quite a bit of exertion," Tibarn warned.

Without hesitation, Reyson brought Tibarn's lips to his own once more, effectively making his decision. This time, Tibarn took command and traced his tongue along Reyson's upper lip and bit down gently. Reyson attempted to remove Tibarn's overcoat, but it ended up settling awkwardly over his wings. Frustrated, the prince broke the kiss and bit down on Tibarn's shoulder as he tried to edge the coat off his wings.

Tibarn laughed and whispered in his ear, "Let's pause and continue after we both get naked. Deal?"

The heron huffed in indignation and nodded reluctantly as he begun to undo the latches on his own clothes. Once disrobed, Reyson wasted no time in indulging his primal instincts and knelt down to drag his tongue across the tip of Tibarn's cock, which got a slight reaction out of him. The prince relished every moan he could coax out of the king, no matter how miniscule.

"Reyson, how about we move to the bed? Might as well put it to some use if you're not going to _sleep_ in it."

"I'll be sleeping with _you_ in that bed soon enough. But yes, make yourself useful as well and carry me over there." Reyson smirked, as if issuing a challenge.

Tibarn bit down on his slip to keep his snarky tongue in check and did as he had suggested. Keeping in mind to protect the prince's fragile white wings, the hawk pulled Reyson over him to resume what they had started. Reyson held Tibarn's hips as he moved his mouth and tongue in the motion he knew all too well. The hawk threaded his fingers through Reyson's hair, taking care to not hurt the delicate heron. He tugged gently in the way he knew Reyson liked, encouraging him to go deeper. When the pleasure had begun to become overwhelming, the king pulled Reyson's head off of his cock and brought the heron up for a kiss.

"A-ah, Tibarn! Do you have any- ah!" Reyson yelped as Tibarn began to suck on his earlobe. After swirling his tongue a few times, he casually nudged his shoulder in the direction of the vulneraries.

Reyson, unwilling to leave the bed, grabbed Tibarn's hand for support as he leaned over to grab a vulnerary.

"Soren's going to kill us if he finds out we wasted vulneraries on...intercourse."

"Soren doesn't matter right now, my sweet prince. You'll be screaming _my_ name soon enough." He didn't miss he moan that left the heron's lips at his statement. His lips twitching up in a lopsided grin, he gathered the heron into his lap as he coated his fingers with a generous amount of vulnerary and pressed his index finger at the heron's entrance.

"Are you ready, Reyson?" Tibarn asked.

"Y-yes! Stop teasing and move!"

At that, Tibarn pushed his finger past the prince's ring and began to move in a slow rhythm. As he added two, Reyson begged him to move faster, threatening to use galdr if he didn't up the pace.

The king complied. He played around with three fingers inside until the heron nearly started to scream in pleasure. Tibarn flipped Reyson around so that he wouldn't harm his wings in their throes of passion. Coating himself with more vulnerary, he carefully pushed himself into his lover.

Whenever Reyson was with Tibarn like this, he felt both powerful and exalted, as if he could avenge his past suffering with his own two hands. Alas, that was but a dream. What they had together, however, was anything but. He purred as Tibarn stroked the downy feathers of his wings and arched his back as his lover stroked lower. At a particularly strong and well aimed thrust, Reyson had to bite down on his lip to muffle a scream. Tibarn intuitively tuned into Reyson's reactions, knowing that he'd found his sweet spot and continuously thrusted in that direction.

Reyson bit down into the pillow to conceal his voice as Tibarn relentlessly pounded into him.

"I'm close- Tibarn! Go faster!" Reyson cried.

"Only for you, my prince." Although he tried to keep his voice calm, the arousal that dripped from the words was plain to hear.

Soon after, Reyson's wings twitched wildly as he let out a voiceless scream, and Tibarn followed soon after.

The three golden words need not be said aloud for Reyson could hear them resonating within Tibarn's heart. And although Tibarn didn't carry such a power, his hawkish intuition told him the same.

**Author's Note:**

> o///o uh yeah i can't rly porn so


End file.
